The New Wonderland Mission
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Sora and gang land in the Madagascar World after hearing that Heartless are in this world, they meet a group of penguins. But when one of the penguins, Kowalski, ends up in Wonderland, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Skipper must save him on time. Meanwhile, Private and Rico stay behind in the zoo. Will everyone succeed in the mission?


**Hello again! I'm excited about the new Kingdom Hearts game, so I decided to make this crossover story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Mission

In the Gummi Ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy were driving the ship to the Disney Castle. Suddenly, the radio turned on automatically. Suddenly, the emergency siren went off.  
"What's going on?" Sora asked, talking to the person on the other radio.  
"The Madagascar World is in danger!" A familiar voice said.  
"Mickey? What's going on in the Madagascar World?" Sora asked.  
"Heartless are in this world" Mickey replied.  
"Come on, Donald and Goofy. Let's go to the Madagascar World" Sora said.  
"How do we get to the Madagascar World?" Donald asked.  
"Go north, go past the Halloween World, go east, go north again, continue going north, and finally, go west" Mickey responded.  
"Okay. We'll do that!" Donald said.  
The gang followed Mickey's directions. They were soon at the Madagascar World.  
"Let's go on this little island" Sora said.  
The Gummi ship went into the Madagascar World, landing on the island Sora mentioned. The gang stepped off the ship. They saw a nearby zoo.  
"A zoo?" Donald asked.  
"Gwarsh" Goofy said, feeling surprised.  
"Should we go in?" Sora asked.  
"I guess. But it might be a little dangerous" Goofy responded.  
The gang entered the zoo. The first thing they saw was a fenced-in concrete island. Around the 'island' was water. 4 penguins were on the island, training. Sora began walking up to them.  
"Boys, get in battle position!" the second-shortest penguin commanded.  
All 4 of the penguins got in battle position.  
Just then, Sora got up to them.  
"And-" the second-shortest penguin began.  
"Wait! I'm not trying to hurt you guys!" Sora interrupted.  
The 4 penguins got out of battle position.  
"We thought you were a hippie or something" the second-shortest penguin said.  
"Hippie? No, I'm not a hippie" Sora said.  
"Who are you guys?" Donald asked the penguins.  
"I'm Skipper" the second-shortest penguin said.  
"This is Rico" he continued, pointing at the second tallest penguin.  
"I'm Kowalski" the tallest penguin said.  
"And I'm Private" the smallest penguin said with a smile.  
"Have you seen any Heartless lately?" Sora asked the penguins.  
"Heartless? Oh. Um…...no. Not really" Private replied with an accent.  
"Someone told us about Heartless being in your world" Sora said.  
"Who are you three, by the way?" Skipper asked.  
"I'm Sora" Sora said.  
"I'm Donald" Donald said.  
"And I'm Goofy" Goofy said.  
"It's so nice to meet you three" Private said.  
Suddenly, everyone heard a high-pitched scream, along with the sound of wind.  
"Kowalski!" Skipper yelled out.  
But when Skipper turned around, Kowalski wasn't there.  
"Kowalski…..WHERE ARE YOU?!" Skipper yelled out.  
Sora used his world radar.  
"Not in this world anymore" Sora said.  
"Where is he?! I want to know!" Skipper yelled.  
"Donald, Goofy, Skipper, Rico, Private, hop on the Gummi Ship with me. We're going to search for Kowalski" Sora said.  
Everyone hopped on the Gummi ship. However, everyone but Sora were cramped up in one spot.  
"Um, excuse me, can you move, please?" Private asked.  
"Move!" Rico yelled.  
"I need my space!" Goofy yelled.  
"Excuse me!" Donald yelled.  
"Can you guys move? I need space!" Skipper yelled.  
Sora looked at the screen on the Gummi Ship.  
"The limit of passengers on this ship is 3. The limit of drivers on this ship is 1" Sora said.  
"Private, Rico, you two can wait here in this world" Skipper said.  
"Okay…...but you're going to break the penguin credo" Private said.  
"I'm NOT going to be alone!" Skipper said.  
"Oh" Private said.  
The Gummi Ship took off after Private and Rico hopped off.  
"See you later, boys!" Skipper called to Private and Rico.  
"Bye…" Rico said, sniffling.  
"Bye, Skippah….." Private said, beginning to cry.  
Skipper sniffled, but didn't cry. Once the Gummi Ship was out of the Madagascar World, Sora turned on the Gummi Ship Radar.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Wonderland)  
"Your majesty, we found someone from another world in Wonderland" one of the cards said.  
Two more cards appeared with spades. They turned around. Soon, two more cards appeared, each holding a familiar penguin.  
"Let me go!" Kowalski, the penguin mentioned, yelled.  
The two cards with spades pointed their spades at him. Kowalski gasped. Suddenly, the Queen of Hearts appeared.  
"Well well well, if it isn't one of those penguins from the Madagascar World!" she said, crossing her arms.  
"Leave me alone!" Kowalski yelled, releasing himself from the cards' grip.  
"You'll regret being in this section of Wonderland" The Queen Of Hearts said.  
Suddenly, the 5 cards surrounded Kowalski. He collapsed on his knees (if penguins have knees).  
"Don't do this to me!" Kowalski cried out.  
"Oh, we will" The Queen Of Hearts said.  
Kowalski stood up, got through the cards, and karate-kicked the Queen Of Hearts. She collapsed on her side. The cards gasped.  
"Off…...with…." The Queen Of Hearts began speaking before passing out.  
"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the cards yelled.  
"No!" Kowalski yelled, fleeing. He ran and saw a door. He opened it, and got through it. He closed it afterwards. He collapsed on his knees again on the grass in this different section. He looked around.  
"If only that black wind didn't take me away from my world…...Skipper…..Rico…..Private…..help" Kowalski said, panting.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back on the Gummi Ship)  
"Kowalski's in Wonderland" Sora said.  
"Wonderland?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes. He's in Wonderland. We have to save him, and get him back to the Madagascar World so that we can ALL fight the Heartless together!" Sora said.  
The Gummi Ship went towards Wonderland

* * *

 **So Kowalski's in Wonderland. Will everyone rescue him on time, or will the mission in Wonderland fail? And what will happen to Private and Rico? I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts. They both belong to their rightful owners. Please R &R and I hope you have a wonderful day (or night if it's nighttime right now)!**


End file.
